


Germany

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: For two weeks Stiles vanished from the face of the earth. Inquiring minds — his father — want to know what happened.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	Germany

»Where have you been, Stiles? You've vanished from the face of the earth for two fucking weeks! I know you are nineteen and an adult now but I am still your father and I would like to know what the hell you are up to. Especially with all the shit going on here!«

Noah Stilinski sounded angry, worried, relieved, and tired all at once. 

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. The other still tangled with Peter's. He tilted his head in question at his mate, who nodded in response. Better not to keep any more secrets.

»It's probably better you sit down, dad,« Stiles said softly and pulled Peter into the house.

Noah watched them move around each other with practiced ease while they put away the things they brought from wherever they had been.

»Go talk to your dad, dear heart. I'll make some coffee and something to snack on and join you shortly,« Peter said and pressed a soft kiss against Stiles' cheek.

Noah's brow rose.

Stiles smiled softly before joining his father in the living-room. 

»How is it that Peter Hale is so comfy in our kitchen, Stiles?« Noah wanted to know.

Stiles blushed, licked his lips, and started talking.

»So you know I met Peter like three years ago, right?«, he asked instead.

Noah nodded. He had heard all about the crazy beginnings when Stiles had learned about all the supernatural things that go bump in the night.

»So … there was one thing I didn't admit, when I told you, daddio,« Stiles continued on. 

Noah's brow rose and he looked a bit grumpy. He didn't like to be lied to.

»You see … I told you about the parking garage … and Peter wanting to bite me, right?«

Noah nodded and tilted his head in question, reigning his temper in.

»I never told you about the significance of where he wanted to bite me,« Stiles admitted.

»Okay … so tell me about it,« Noah said.

Peter brought out some veggie sticks and three cups of coffee all already doctored to the preferences of the person he handed them to.

»What Stiles tries to tell you, Sheriff is that I wanted to bite his wrist. It signifies that the person to be turned is the mate … the perfect partner … of the one who bites them,« Peter said a little gruffly.

Stiles reached out and rescued the cup of coffee from his father's hands. He looked at him with expectant eyes.

Noah Stilinski prided himself on being an excellent investigator, so it did not take him long to connect the dots. 

He stared at his son, taking in the differences that were not so easily seen since he smothered himself in wide hoodies, jeans, and plaid shirts. 

»You took the bite?« he choked out.

Stiles smiled and flashed his eyes. »Yes … got werewolf-married too. We went to Germany where the Council currently resides. We petitioned for permission to start our own pack since Scott is simply not made for leadership and holding territory. They granted us permission and had Peter execute a feral Alpha. We stayed there for our honeymoon and my first full moon so they could see I was in control and yeah … we're back now and ready to take over the territory. The surrounding Alphas were already informed and we will be meeting them during the new moon in a couple of days to resign the old Hale treaties. Scott was also informed but from what I heard last he threw a hissy fit and doesn't want a new Alpha in what he deems his territory. I guess he will be in for a rude awakening when the Nemeton will make him chose … oh … and just so you are informed. The council already took Alan Deaton … the vet away. He was poisoning our Nemeton which is the reason why so many creatures were drawn here,« Stiles babbled.

Noah blinked, sorted through the flood of words his son had unleashed on him before he shook his head and embraced him.

»Only you, son, only you. While I am grumpy you didn't tell me about getting married, I also understand. It would have been dangerous for me … but I insist on at least a small civil ceremony so I can give you away even though you already are married. Your mother would have my head if I didn't do this for you,« Noah said.

Stiles stared at his father for a heartbeat. »You're not angry?«

»No son … I understand that some things just happen the way they do and though I wish things were different I can also see that Peter is good for you. I mean … he will take good care of you, right? Otherwise, I'm sure I can find some wolfsbane bullets with his name on,« Noah answered with a smile.

Peter snorted indelicately. »See … I told you he wouldn't be too angry,« he said and nuzzled Stiles' cheek.

Neither of the older men in the room would ever tell Stiles that Peter asked for Noah's blessing before taking Stiles away. It would be the one secret they both took to their graves. And perhaps there were already plans for Noah to also take the bite once things got settled. But Stiles didn't need to know about that.


End file.
